Ryoga's other life
by WeisserRauch
Summary: How would Ryogas life turn out if he had fallen into another Spring. and maybe met with a special character before she meets up with Ranma? Rated T to be safe. Ryoga/Ukyo in later chapters.


AN: This is my first fan fiction I always tried writing one because I always just read them and admired the people who are able to write them. This is eventually going to be a Ryoga/Ukyo fanfic but I'll get to this at my pace. I hope you'll enjoy it and I'd like to read your thoughts about it. Please bear with my english I am not a native speaker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I am just borrowing the characters for my entertainment.

A young man, with a black and yellow bandanna stood at the peak of a small cliff overlooking a valley full of springs which reflected the sun which shone brightly. From each of these springs erupt a bamboo pole which seemed to invite martial artists into training their balance.

The young man seemed really tired he was supporting his weight with a rather worn looking walking stick his hair and clothes have clearly seen better days. His yellow shirt had cuts and rips at the arms and legs his hair did not only hold the bandanna in it but some sticks were sticking out of it making his thick hair looking kind of like a bird's nest. The strange man was no other as the lost boy, Ryoga Hibiki.

Curse you Saotome this is all your fault, me being covered in bruises starving for days just so we can finish our duel from which you ran away like the coward you are. thought the lost boy. He was oblivious to the fact that a big panda was running towards him until it was too late for him to dodge and the panda knocked him over. Due to his material art senses he was able to catch himself before he fell of the cliff by balancing his weight on one hand at the edge of the cliff.

But his luck ran out as a redheaded girl chasing the panda seemingly not noticing him kicked him hard while she leapt over the cliff. The momentum of her kick brought Ryoga ailing through the air and into a spring.

One could see a black mop of hair held together by a yellow and black bandanna emerge from the spring he fell into. The figure quickly got its head out of the water. One could clearly see Ryoga's face but something about it was off the bandanna around his head looked loose and his normally rough and masculine face looked... softer than usual almost like the face of a girl.

Oblivious to the change Ryoga swan to the edge of the spring and heaved himself and his now seemingly heavier pack out of the spring. Strange the water shouldn't have made the pack so heavy. And who was that strange girl chasing the panda? what did she say "com'ere pop"?

He heaved his backpack back onto his shoulder and began walking in search of someone he could ask if Ranma came through here. And almost immediately got lost in the woods surrounding the springs of Yousenkyo.

Later in the evening he gave up his search for civilization and began to pitch his tent. That's when he first noticed that his hands seemed smoother and smaller than he remembered but gazing at the sky he decided it would be better to hurry up and finish setting up camp, because heavy dark rain clouds began forming above him. He could handle that problem in the safety of his tent.

He finished setting up his camp just as the first raindrops began to fall upon his head. He hurried inside his tent and made a little light with a flashlight he always carries with him in his trusty backpack. He was thankful that his backpack was actually waterproof so his things were still dry after his little dip in the spring.

Maybe I should change my clothes now that I'm in my tent they are kind of useless by now he thought to himself as he looked down his now shorter arm. His shirt was almost cut into ribbons now that he looked at it.

He pulled his shirt over his head. Afterwards he looked down at his arms checking for injuries he noticed that they seemed much thinner than usual something happened to his bulky frame than he looked down at his chest and noticed a pair of rather large breasts.

A high-pitched shriek could be heard near the clearing where he or now she set up camp. What in the hell has happened? Why do I have breasts? This can't be this has to be some cruel joke. Better check if the rest his still there. she immediately shoved her hands into her pants and checked but he didn't feel anything down there and toppled over landing on her back as conciseness left her. she now lay in her tent bare-chested and out cold.

As she awoke the next morning she put a hand to her head to ease her headache. I had the weirdest dream last night I really thought I turned into a girl as if that could happen she began to laugh to herself and she noticed the rich feminine laugh instead of his own dark masculine one.

Oh no I really turned into a girl didn't I? she asked herself and looked down on herself and onto her bare chest. She blushed profusely but didn't erupt in a nosebleed. At least I don't pass out from looking at myself. Better get dressed I don't want anybody finding me like this.

With this she rummaged through her backpack in search for his old set of clothes. She came up with a light green shirt and a pair of black pants and a yellow piece of cloth. She dressed him self with the shirt which didn't fit her male form anymore but fit her rather well, even tough its a little baggy. She tied the yellow cloth around her waist to prevent her pants from falling down her legs.

Freshly dressed she began to break up camp. All the while frowning to herself in the hell did this happen? I think i remember that my pack got heavier in the spring despite it being waterproof. Maybe it has something to do with this spring. This is all your fault Ranma if I hadn't followed you to China I wouldn't have ended up being pushed into this Spring by this redhead and the panda. You'll pay for this.

With determination she shouldered her backpack with her trademark umbrella on top and began her way to chase Ranma again.

AN: Thats right I'm going to let Ryoga be clueless about his "cure" (hot water) until "she" gets to meet Ranma and learns about the curse.


End file.
